Everything Changed
by Spry1391999
Summary: That one fateful meeting, that one first look, that one first love. "Is every teenagers love story this fucked up!" cried Sakura into Sasuke's chest, " I guess not." he said as he wrapped his arms over her hourglass waist.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Prologue**

Hi, readers! Its Spry here, and I've come up with an amazing story, in my opinion that is, and I've decided to pen it down. This story has been in my mind for a very long time, but I kept procrastinating to write it, but I can't anymore. This chapter will be more like a preview or a prologue maybe. Do tell me if you think I should edit something, and I shall, if it doesn't alter the storyline. I wanted to keep original characters for the story, but this is fanfiction, so I'm choosing SasuSaku as a main pairing and side pairings, according to the story would be NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema and SaiIno, ItaSasu, ItaSaku, NaruSaku, NejiHina, SakuIno and ShikaIno sibling pairs.

Oh, by the way this is AU…

So, read on, readers!

Enjoy!

"talking"

' _thinking'_

"Now honey, this is your first day at school, we'll behave yourself, won't you?" asked Mebuki Haruno, the Haruno matriarch to her daughter, being the worrying mother that she was.

"Yes, ma, don't worry! And before you say, I won't talk to strangers, other than my classmates or teachers, and, I will have lunch on time, and yes, I know that Uchiha-san's son is also going to be here, though I've never met him before."

' _Look who's all grown up.'_ Thought Mebuki fondly, " Aw-"

"That's my baby girl. All the best, sweety. Love you." Interrupted Kizashi.

"Love you too pa, ma! Bye!" exclaimed the exuberant Sakura.

But neither parents, nor the child knew that the first day of school would lead them to the life that she lead, they had no way to.

 _The shortest word I know is 'I', the sweetest word I know is 'love', and the only thing that will remind me of that will be 'you'._

"All the best for your first day, Sasuke-kun. I think Sakura is getting admitted here too. Enjoy!" Wished Itachi, happily, being the doting brother that he is.

"Aw, my baby's all grown up! I'll miss you Sasu-Chan!"

Mikoto Uchiha, the renowned Uchiha matriarch hoped aloud, much to the three men's dismay.

"Good luck, son." Wished Fugaku.

"Okay, thanks. Bye, dad, mom, nii-san."

"Oh, by the way, Sakura-Chan has pink hair, Sasu-Chan." Reminded Mikoto.

No one could have guessed that everything will be changed that day.

AN: So guys, that's all for today, I'm in India and my board exams are going on, pretty serious matter, so I'll update as soon as I possibly can. I know this doesn't look very promising, but it will get better, I swear.

Please do rate and review, it'll be appreciated very much and I will be very grateful. Thank you in advance.

Anyway, have a good day or night, according th wherever you are.

Bye!


	2. The Fateful Meeting Part-I

Everything Has Changed

AN: So, I know that I've procrastinated this story enough, about a year I believe, but I had a lot of studies to take care of had to get good grades and stuff, so I couldn't really reply, but thanks to the new update, I might be able to upload new chapters quite often...

What I actually meant to say was, I'm so sorry and I hope that I will be able to update the story soon.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Fateful Meeting**

 **Part - I**

Sakura's POV:

As I was wandering through the hallways of the school, I couldn't help but wonder how the Uchiha's son would look . Would he be grumpy looking like his father, Fugaku-Sama or would he be as lovely as Mikoto-Sama, that thought brought a lovely giggle and a beautiful smile to the my face.

But a fleeting thought passed I mind, sure I had told my parents that I would be friends with the Uchiha's son, but if Sasuke really turned out to be like the Uchiha Patriarch, I wouldn't stand it. Don't get me wrong, I respected elders, but the fact that Fugaku Uchiha was a grumpy, cold man was a well known fact.

With a sigh, I pulled the backpack up on my shoulder, and began to look for my class. But as I was making my way through the hallway, I slipped and crashed into someone...

Sasuke's POV:

' _Better start looking for my class'_ I thought, as I have through the hallways of Konoha Academy. I knew I was in class I-A but I still had to look for it, hoping to find a map somewhere.

I knew I had to be nice to the Harunos' daughter. Other than the fact that I respected them, my mom was best friend's with Sakura's, or at least I thought that's what her name was. Mother would be angry if I hurt Sakura. But as I was looking for my class, I bumped into someone, but as soon as I looked up all I could see was Yellow and and Blue. Damn it, I hoped it wasn't whom I thought it was.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!" Nope, definitely whom I thought it was. As I dusted myself and stood up, I could see one Ino Yamanaka in front of me, the one I hoped it wasn't. I knew Ino from the formal functions my family had to attend all the time, I'd met her a couple of times, nice girl, other than being a fangirl that is. I still, to this day, couldn't understand why anyone would like me. I did my best to not attract any attention, still, somehow everyone noticed me, that is something that I never wanted. everyone always liked me for my looks and family name, for once though, I wished someone would be my friend for me, not for being an Uchiha.

Sakura's POV:

As I looked up, all I could see was sunshine, at least that's what it seemed. But as soon as saw the cerulean eyes ,I knew who I was looking at, it was Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends. Ever since I remember, I've known him, he is a family friend. Kushina-San, Mikoto-San and Okaa-San were the best of friends since highschool, so it was bound they Sasuke, Naruto and I would never friends, even though I had never met Sasuke, him and Naruto had met before, and were best friends, I hope that I could become close friends with Sasuke just like i did with Naruto.

Thank you all for reading, I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
